1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashlight comprising a housing with an internal cavity leading to an aperture, a light bulb, a power source, an extendable and retractable cord scrollably received within a portion of the internal cavity of the housing, one end of the cord is attached to a portion of the internal cavity of the housing and the second end extending through said aperture and being connected to an attachment device such as rings, clips, clamps, carabineer, lanyards and straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are flashlights with mechanisms such as clips and other device that allows a flashlight to be attached to user.